


Cycle

by bernieloverstuff



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Baby Groot, Fluff, Gen, Post-Movie(s), Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernieloverstuff/pseuds/bernieloverstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year, 22 feet and 7995 lbs apart, some things still never seem to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cycle

Rocket smacked his lips, rolling over and splaying his paw flat on Groot's bark. He squeezed his fingers, waiting to feel the comforting surface of the ridges, and frowned. 

It gave in.

His eyes snapped open. His fingers were balled around sheets. He blinked in the dark, sniffing the air of the room, and sat up. Groggy and dazed, he patted the bed absentmindedly around his body. No Groot. The scent was very faint. His ears perked, hearing something from down the hall. Muttering, he slid his paws on the cold floor and hopped down. He scuffled out of the room, scratching his butt. Rocket's eyes narrowed into tiny slits as he entered the glaring light of the kitchen. The Flora Colossus glanced over his shoulder, a large jug of water in his hand. The raccoon's face fur was matted and stood up at comical angles, his eyes squinting angrily as he shuffled with short, tired steps towards Groot, grumbling under his breath. He stopped in front of a sturdy, wooden leg, grabbed and leaned back weakly, letting out a low yelp. Groot smiled tenderly, the corners of his eyes wrinkling, and drank from the container. Rocket huffed, planted his hind paws at the base of Groot's leg and tugged, not making a slightest impact. 

"I am Groot," the Colossus murmured softly, reassuringly, putting the jug on the counter. Rocket shuffled to the other side of Groot's legs and pushed. Nothing. Groot murmured soothingly, turning towards the door, and extended his hand for the raccoon to grab determinately. Rocket stomped out of the kitchen, pulling the tall man behind himself towards their room. By the bed, Rocket waited for the Colossus to lay down heavily, before climbing on top of his chest. Sniffing contentedly, he curled up over Groot's collarbone. He pushed his muzzle under the broad, barky jaw, but not before letting out a small reprimanding sound. Groot smiled to himself in the dark, hands already sliding to cradle the raccoon protectively. It didn't take long before they were both sleeping.

***

Groot jerked awake and shot up, gawking around with wide eyes. The surroundings dawning on him, the sapling let out a scared mewl, rolling off the bed and thumping onto the floor. Scrambling up, his little roots pitter-pattered out the bedroom door and into the corridor. Rocket could hear the wave of desperate squeaks echoing in the hallway, and sighed.

"I'm over here," he called, hearing the clatter of frantic steps and whines near the kitchen. The sprout flew into the room, towards the stool Rocket was standing on to reach the counter. Climbing up one step, Groot reached the tip of the raccoon's tail and wrapped his arms around it, his slender body shivering. Rocket groaned.

"Would'ja calm your pants down, I got thirsty," he said, drinking from his glass. Now that Groot had his security tail safe and sound in his arms, his body started to relax a bit. He squinted against the bright artificial light of the kitchen, his round little face puffy from sleep, and buried his face into the soft, pillowy fur of the tail, sighing peacefully. Nuzzling the fur, he was starting to droop sleepily, the tendrils on his head curling downwards. Rocket took several minutes thoroughly washing and drying the glass before putting it back in its place. He turned around and slowly stepped down, thumb and index finger gently brushing the top of Groot's head. The sapling raised his head groggily, blinking and smacking his lips. He followed behind the raccoon, eyes nearly closed, holding on firmly to the tail, Rocket walking slow so the Flora Colossus wouldn't have to speed up his steps. In their room, Rocket lifted Groot onto the bed before climbing in himself. The raccoon laid down on his back, squirming a bit to find a comfortable position, Groot already climbing on top of him. The sapling shuffled a bit around Rocket's chest before curling up and pressing his face into the fur under the muzzle. Rocket plumped up the pillow underneath his head a bit. Groot let out a small mewl.

"Yeah, yeah," Rocket mumbled. "Me, too."


End file.
